Danger Lurks in the Shadows
by shadow eyes
Summary: ...Because i am and forever will always be a Carby... You've been warned... Slightly AU... Thannks!
1. Prologue

Danger Lurks in the Shadows  
  
R/R please. Thanks! And no flames please.  
  
Disclaimer: I'd love to, but no, I don't own ER. What I do own though, are some original characters I used in this story.  
  
Note: Sentences placed within '.....' are the character's thoughts.  
  
***************************  
  
Prologue  
  
25 years ago:  
  
A young boy was standing on tiptoe, peering over the window. Across the street, a couple of men were unloading boxes and furniture from a truck. A man and a woman suddenly came out of the house. The young boy quickly scanned the area. When he saw what he was looking for, he jumped up and down, excited.  
  
"Yes!" he exclaimed gleefully. Just then his sister, obviously older, emerged from the kitchen.  
  
"Eric, stop that," she chided him. "You don't want to wake up Mom, do you?"  
  
For a moment, a look of horror passed over Eric's face. However, it was quickly replaced with a look of joy when he remembered about his discovery.  
  
"What are you looking at, anyway?" she asked, also taking a peek at the window.  
  
With this, Eric's face lit up. "We got new neighbors, and they have a son. Finally, someone we could play with!" he declared excitedly.  
  
"Really?" the girl asked, also getting delighted. "Let's go see." She started to pull his arm and drag him towards the door.  
  
"Wait," he pulled his sister to a stop. He lowered his voice, looking skeptical. "Are you sure that Mom's asleep?"  
  
His sister nodded convincingly. "I peeked at her room and saw her sleeping."  
  
"Okay." They got out of the front door, quietly closing it behind them. They walked towards the house across the street and saw a boy, about the same age as Eric's sister, playing with his dog. When he saw the two, he made his way towards them.  
  
"Hi," Eric greeted the boy. "We're your neighbors. We live across the street. This is my sister, her name's Abby. She must be in the same age as you are." Eric said all this in one breath. He extended his arm and the boy shook it. Abby did the same.  
  
"Hi, my name's William, but you can call me Will. My mother calls me Willy, though," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Where are you from, Will?" Abby asked as she eyed him curiously.  
  
"Well actually, we just moved from across town," he answered, looking embarrassed. He looked down and kicked away some dusts.  
  
"Maybe we could play together sometime," Eric said, looking at him hopefully.  
  
Will glanced up, looking extremely happy. "I'd love that."  
  
The woman again emerged from the house. "Willy," she waved at him. Will turned to see his mother motioning for him to get inside.  
  
"I have to go now," he finally said. The two looked at him and nodded. "Maybe we could play tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Abby answered with a smile.  
  
Once again, a big grin formed across Will's face. "Okay, see you tomorrow." He said with a wave. He ran and entered their house, but not before giving another wave to the two siblings.  
  
From that moment on, he became their closest friend.  
  
********************************  
  
Hope you liked it. I know this won't make sense unless you read the next part, so I'm putting this up along with the next chapter. R/R please, and if you could do it by each chapter, please do. Thanks! ^_^ 


	2. That strange feeling

Danger Lurks in the Shadows  
  
Again, R/R please. Thanks! And no flames please.  
  
Disclaimer: I'd love to, but no, I don't own ER. What I do own though, are some original characters I used in this story.  
  
Note: Sentences placed within '.....' are the character's thoughts.  
  
  
  
****************************** Chapter One: That Strange Feeling  
  
John Carter briskly walks through the halls of the er. He stopped in front of the lounge, popping his head in for a peek. Inside, he found Malik and Haleh sharing a hearty laugh.  
  
"Oh hey, Dr. Carter," Malik greeted cheerfully in between chuckles.  
  
"Is there a new trauma coming?" Haleh asked as she turned around to face the doctor.  
  
"Uh, no" he answered distractedly as he quickly scanned the room.  
  
Malik cocked an eyebrow. "Looking for something?"  
  
"Probably someone," Haleh muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes," Carter finally conceded. "Have you seen Abby?" He asked, finally focusing his full attention to the two nurse in front of him.  
  
"Try exam three," Haleh answered, smirking.  
  
"Okay, thanks." In a split second, he was out of the room. Malik and Haleh shot knowing glances at each other.  
  
******************  
  
"So, when will I meet this new boyfriend of yours?" Abby asked giddily. "Is he cute?"  
  
Susan just rolled her eyes. "He's not a new boyfriend," she clarified. "He's more of a casual date, really."  
  
"Yeah, right. Susan, you dated him three times already. I'd say that it is clearly not a casual date and that it clearly violates the second date rule."  
  
"Fine, call it whatever you want," Susan answered with a laugh as she walked over to the window. "Speaking of date," she started as she noticed Carter making his way towards them. "I'd say you're about to have one right now."  
  
"What?" Abby asked, confused.  
  
"I think your lover boy is about to drag into one of those cheap dates, seeing as how he's zoomed in on this place like a man on a mission." Abby, who was seated on the bed, craned her neck and peeked on the window, and true enough, she could see John walking towards them. Suddenly conscious of her appearance, she began to straighten out her shirt and combed her hands through her hair.  
  
"Thank god it's a slow night, huh?" Susan turned around to see Abby fixing herself up. "Don't worry Abby," she said with a laugh, prompting Abby to pause and blush with embarrassment. "He's not looking too good himself." She joked. She turned her attention again outside and spied Carter doing the same thing, causing her to laugh even harder. "What, you two going to the prom or something?"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny, Susan." Abby jumped out of the bed to smooth over her wrinkled pants.  
  
'Fine, fine," Susan said holding her hands up. She made her way towards the bed, taking a seat. "Wake me up when you come back."  
  
Just then, Carter entered the room. "Hey, Abby," he greeted warmly. ". . . . . And Susan," he added as he realized the presence of the woman sitting on the bed.  
  
"For second there I thought you forgot my name, Carter." She said in mock seriousness. Carter could only give an embarrassed smile.  
  
"Don't mind her; she hasn't got any sleep yet."  
  
"Right, so why don't you two get on with your business then, so I could get some goodnight sleep." She said as she lay down on the bed and turned her back towards them. She pretended to sleep as she tried to listen to the two.  
  
Carter turned towards Abby, getting her full attention. "I'm having my break," Carter finally told Abby. "Want to go Doc Magoo's and have some coffee and pie?"  
  
Abby looked hesitantly at him for a second. "I just took my break an hour ago. I don't think Weaver's gonna be happy about that."  
  
"Nah. It's okay. Today's one of those unusually slow night, so I don't think she'll mind."  
  
There was a pregnant pause. Abby is still looking doubtfully at Carter.  
  
"Just go, Abby," Susan finally said, her back still turned towards the two.  
  
Carter had an amused look on his face. "I thought she was sleeping," he said as he glanced over Abby's shoulder to take a look.  
  
Abby shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Fine, let me get my coat," Abby finally agreed as she tuck her hand in her pocket. Carter gave her a big smile. "Just so you know," Abby called out before exiting the room with Carter. "I'm telling Weaver that this was all your idea, in case she found out."  
  
Susan just waved her hand, not bothering to look up. "Have a good time!"  
  
*************  
  
A man was walking briskly towards the payphone, visibly shivering at the cold weather. He has pale blue eyes, and underneath the hat, sandy blond locks can be seen sticking out. He was tall, about six feet, and well built. 'Damn Chicago weather!' He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. When he reached the payphone, he fished out some coins in his pocket and dialed a number. In two rings, his call was picked up.  
  
"It's me," he said before the person on the other line could answer.  
  
"What's taking you so long?" came the impatient response from the other end.  
  
"I just got sidetracked. I'm here in Chicago right now. I think I'm being followed."  
  
"Just get that package in here as soon as possible. Don't let them get their hands on it." Then the man from the other end hung up.  
  
He sighed, hanging up as well. He squinted his pale blue eyes at his surroundings, looking for anything suspicious. He tapped something inside his jacket pocket, as if making sure that it was still there. Once again, he looked up at his surroundings, and glanced down on his watch. Fifteen minutes to one am, it read. 'Might as well get something to eat.' Up ahead, the Doc Magoo's sign glared at him. He trudges towards the building. As he passed by a dark alley, a dark figure emerged from the shadows and blocked his path.  
  
"Hey man, nice watch," the man said, taking a look at his watch. He was bald, and he dressed in a leather jacket, unbothered by the cold weather.  
  
He brushes him off. "Get lost," he answered angrily. He tried to pass by, but this time, the man shoved him hard.  
  
"I want it," he said, looking at him menacingly. "Give me the watch," he commanded. He took out a knife and showed it to him.  
  
'Shit, not now!' He looked at him with contempt. He brushed his hands again in his pockets, making sure that the package was secured. However, the other man took notice of this.  
  
"What have you got in there, buddy?"  
  
"None of your business." He quickly jumped on the man, who was taken by surprise. He lunged for the knife and tried to wrestle it out of the bald man's hands. Unfortunately, the bald man has a strong grip, giving him a hard time. Just as he was slowly gaining control, the man punched him in the face. He staggered backwards, reeling from the blow. Seeing his chance, the man tried to plunge the knife into his chest. He was not quick enough, and the man managed to thrust the knife into his body. Fortunately, the man had a bad aiming and got only his arm. He held his arm as blood began oozing out if the wound. He was starting to feel a little lightheaded.  
  
"Now, back to the watch," the man said darkly, slowly advancing on him. "I want it."  
  
Unbeknownst to them, two figures had just got out of the diner and saw them, and were now running towards them. "Hey!" one of them called out. The bald man couldn't hide his panicked expression. Within a split second, he bolted back towards the dark alley.  
  
As he sat there on the pavement, he squinted his eyes once more, trying to see the two figures running towards him. It was then he realized that one of them was a woman. There was something strange about the woman. He once again squinted, straining to maintain his vision, which was blurring fast. He felt a feeling of familiarity and in a matter of seconds, images of the past came flooding back, realization hitting him.  
  
"Abby. . . .?" he whispered, as the blackness began to eat his vision away.  
  
************  
  
Carter and Abby walked out of Doc Magoo's in a fit of laughter. Carter's arm was casually wrapped around Abby's waist.  
  
"Susan actually said that?!" Carter asked incredulously with a laugh.  
  
"Uh huh," Abby affirmed, barely managing to contain her laughter. "You should have seen the guy's face!" Carter was shaking his head in amusement. He then playfully pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Abby managed a giggle. "Great John, right here outside." She reprimanded him playfully. "Right where everybody could. . . . . John. " Abby's tone quickly turned serious. Carter glanced at her, and then to the direction she was looking at. In the distance, he saw a man attacked another with a knife.  
  
Adrenaline pumped into his body. "Stay here," he ordered her. He sprinted towards the two men. However, Abby totally ignored him and ran after him.  
  
"Hey!" he called out as the other man was preparing to attack again. He tensed at the sight of the knife, remembering his own experience with it.  
  
As Abby neared the stabbed man, a strange feeling started gnawing at her guts. However, she pushed it at the back of her mind as she and Carter attend to the wounded man.  
  
"Let's get him to the er." Carter said as she reached his side. They both tried to stop the bleeding of the man's wound.  
  
"Abby," Carter said as they work on the bleeding. "Run up to the er and get a gurney in here. We can't carry him with just the two of us."  
  
"No." Abby protested. Carter was about to say something but Abby cut her off. "We should move him at least over there," pointing to the streetlight in front of Doc Magoo's. "That man might come back, John," she added softly. He looked up and met her eyes, silently pleading.  
  
Carter nodded, finally conceding. "As soon as we reach there, go run to the er as fast as you can. Okay, ready, one, two three." They both got hold his torso, dragging him towards the light. As soon as they reached it, Abby wasted no moment before taking off.  
  
As she ran towards the er, the old feeling resurfaced again, this time, however, she was sure what it was. It was a feeling of familiarity. 'Just who the hell is that man?'  
  
***********************  
  
That's the first chapter. Hope you like it. Please, tell me what you think. Should I continue this story? Please tell me. Thanks. ^_^ 


	3. The warning

Danger Lurks in the Shadows  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter Two: The warning  
  
He felt like he was floating. It was like being in a state of dreamless sleep, devoid of any nightmares. However, as moments passed on, his head felt heavier and heavier by the minute. He slowly became aware of his surroundings. He felt the pounding in his head get worse and worse. He forced his eyes to open, in spite of the blinding light that shines on his face. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with an unfamiliar sight.  
  
"Sir, can you hear me?" Beside him, a blond woman stood. "Can you tell me your name?"  
  
He blinked several times before the whole scenario registered on his mind: she was a doctor, and he's in a hospital. 'Oh shit. What have I gotten into?' He furiously looked at his surroundings, and thought of a quick escape. Obviously, he had none. He then decided to resist being treated. "I'm fine, really. I really don't need anything but some band-aids." He nodded, as if to convince them. "Really big ones, probably." He muttered. The woman looked at him as if he was crazy. "You don't understand. I need to go." He pleaded.  
  
"Why don't you just relax, sir," a soothing voice said. 'How am I getting out if this one?' His mind screamed at him to do something. "Abby!" he suddenly cried out. "Abby! Where's Abby?!"  
  
Susan turned around and gave Abby a curious look. "Do you know this guy?"  
  
"No," Abby quickly answered. She looked around her and realized that everyone in the room was giving her a funny look, including Carter. "C'mon, guys. It must have been another Abby!" she exclaimed with a little laugh.  
  
The man's eyes went wide. "No, Abby! It's me, Will, remember? We were neighbors." He said almost pleadingly. 'This is my only chance.'  
  
Abby's jaw dropped. "Wi-Will? William?" She rushed to his side. She tried to remember the Will she knew back then. His pale blue eyes, sandy blond hair, thin and gangly body, and that sweet smile he always had. Looking at the man before her, recognition hit her as she saw those same eyes, hair, and that warm smile. "Will!" she exclaimed with recognition  
  
'Good. I need to do this fast.' He grabbed her hand and pulled her close, surprising her. "Listen," he whispered to her. "I need you to do me a favor, please." He reached for something into his pocket and shoved into her hands. 'Keep this safe for me." Their eyes locked and for second, Abby sensed the urgency in his eyes. He released her as Susan and the other nurses attend to him.  
  
***********************  
  
Abby sat on the couch with a cup of coffee in hand. On the table was the strange package she received from Will. She just got off five hours ago and headed straight to her apartment, with the package tucked inside her bag. She didn't bother to look at it. Considering the events of that day, it was a little too much to handle. She took a sip from her mug, her gaze glued to the package. She sighed as she put down her mug, walked over to the table and picked up the package.  
  
"What's this?" she asked aloud as she noticed a small paper attached to it. She flipped it open, and scribbled inside was a name of a local motel and a room number. 'Must be where he's staying.' She folded it again and tucked it into her pocket. Her gaze now fell on the package she held in her hands. It was rather small, wrapped in a brown envelope. She hesitated a moment, unsure on whether to open it or not. In the end, she decided to take a peek. Her heart raced as she carefully open it. The suspense mounted by the second, and her hands trembled slightly as she open it. All of a sudden, the door opened and Carter walked inside.  
  
"Hey," he greeted her. "I got some Italian food on my way home," he announced as he took of his coat.  
  
Abby felt like her heart has lodged itself in her throat. "Um, yeah, Italian is good," she stammered.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"I'm fine," she answered with a small laugh. "You almost gave me a heart attack. I didn't hear you coming."  
  
Carter set down the food on the table. "Sorry," he said as he turned to her. His eyes fell on the small package Abby has in her hand. "What is that?"  
  
"Uh, a friend asked me to hold on to this for a while."  
  
"When you say friend, do you mean the one who was screaming for you last night?" He cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah." She said with a slight nod.  
  
"Well can we see it?" He asked excitedly.  
  
Abby shook her head. "It's probably nothing important, really. Besides, I don't think he wouldn't mind if we snoop around his belongings, do you?" she smiled at him. She hated lying to him. They promised each other that there'll no secrets between them, but in Will's case, she couldn't resist.  
  
"If you say so," he conceded, faking a hurt tone. Abby rolled her eyes. He smiled at her playfully. "If I didn't know better I'd say you already took a peek at it yourself."  
  
"Very funny, John," she answered dryly, as she tried to hide the guilty look. "Hey, could you set the table? I forgot something in the bedroom."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Carter answered. He walked towards the kitchen and rummaged around to set the plates. Abby made her way towards the bedroom. She quietly closed the door behind her, and sat on the bed. As fast as she could, she tried to open the package without damaging the envelope. When she finally got the thing open, her heart stopped. 'A disc?' Her excitement felt like it was flushed down the toilet. Inside was a disc, not unlike the ones played on stereos. She scolded herself. 'Nice going, Abby. What did you expect, a bomb or something?' She took a careful look at the disc once more. 'How the hell could this thing be important?' She shrugged as she put it back. When she was sure that it was neatly in place, she went out of the room.  
  
"You ready?" Carter asked from the kitchen.  
  
Abby walked over to the couch once more. "Just a sec," she called out as she placed the package on the table by the couch.  
  
Carter emerged from the kitchen. "Everything all right?"  
  
"Yeah." Abby answered with a smile. "I'm starving. Let's eat."  
  
*************  
  
"Tell me something about your friend. William, right?" Carter asked. They were on the bed, with Carter's arm wrapped around her waist. Abby, who has her back towards Carter, turned around to face him.  
  
"Uh huh, but it'll probably bore you." she answered.  
  
"Try me."  
  
She looked at him uncertainly. "I don't know where to start."  
  
"How about when and how you met him." He suggested.  
  
It took a beat before she answered. "Well, my brother and I met Will when we were kids. I was probably around nine, or ten years old." Carter nodded and signaled her to go on.  
  
"They moved to the house across the street. I don't know why, but we instantly became friends." Abby smiled as she remembered the times they shared together. "We made our own base, behind the bushes, and we sometimes stay there until his mom screams for him to go home." Her smile was suddenly replaced with a look of sadness. "Eric and I used to hide in there when my mom had her episodes."  
  
Carter looked at her sadly as he stroked her face. He knew that relieving her childhood was especially hard on her.  
  
"Anyway," she continued. "Years later, his parents suddenly decided to move, and I haven't seen him since then."  
  
"It must be nice to see him again."  
  
"Yeah, it is." She looked at him for a moment. She slowly leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, John." She snuggled close to him and closed her eyes.  
  
Carter smiled. He also leaned over and gave her a light kiss. "Sweet dreams, Abby," he whispered to her ear before he fell asleep as well.  
  
**************  
  
Abby awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. She glanced at the clock; it read 6:30. Beside her, Carter started to stir. 'Shit, I'm gonna be late!'  
  
"Ignore it," he said sleepily as he tried to pull her back to bed.  
  
Abby smacked him with a pillow. "John, it's already six-thirty. Wake up." She got up and looked for the phone.  
  
"I'm not on until nine," he murmured. He buried his head on the pillows. Abby walked out of the room and picked up the phone. The line went dead just as she answered it.  
  
"Who was it?" Carter asked from the bedroom.  
  
Nobody. It hung up," she called out.  
  
She quickly made her way to the bathroom, and twenty minutes later, she was all set. She rummaged around for her keys.  
  
"I'm going, John," she called out after she found her keys.  
  
"Okay," he answered from the bedroom. "Be careful, Abby."  
  
************  
  
Hi, can you connect me to the room of William Reed, please? He was admitted last night." Abby said as she talked on the phone.  
  
"One moment, please," the woman from the other line, answered. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid he has checked out already, against doctor's advice of course."  
  
A look of disappointment passed over Abby's face. "I see. Well thank you anyway." She put down the phone. A few moments later, the phone rang. Frank looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Well, aren't you gonna answer it? You might as well since you're standing right beside it." Frank stated.  
  
Abby held up her arms. "Wasn't part of my contract," she said with a smile.  
  
Frank grunted in reply. "County," he answered. "It's for you," he said, shoving the phone in her hand. "I told you to answer it. I'm not your goddamn secretary."  
  
Abby dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "Hey," she greeted.  
  
"Abby, it's me, Will," he answered urgently. "Listen, I need another favor. Remember that small package I gave you? I need you to mail it for me, please."  
  
"Uh, sure, where?" Abby replied. Will dictated the address and she scribbled it down on a piece of paper.  
  
"Okay, I'll mail as soon as I get home." She told him.  
  
"No, you don't understand Abby. It needs to be mailed now!" he exclaimed.  
  
Abby was surprised by the tone of his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just really need it to be mailed. Please Abby, would you help me?"  
  
"Okay," she finally answered. "I'll do something about it. Listen, why don't you call me at home later?" She gave him her number, after which he quickly hung up. Abby looked at the watch and picked up the phone again.  
  
**************  
  
Carter ran around the house like crazy. He looked at the watch; it was forty minutes past nine. 'Weaver's gonna kill me for this!' He walked over to bedroom, and few seconds later emerged with a small envelope in hand. The phone ringed and he rushed towards it, putting the envelope at the table beside the couch.  
  
"John, it's me," Abby said from the other line. "I need you to drop by the post office and mail something for me."  
  
"Are you kidding?!" he asked incredulously. "I'm going to be late! Again!"  
  
"John, I really need this." She pleaded. "Please? I'll make it up to you, promise."  
  
"Alright, alright." He sighed. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"The small package on the table by the couch. I need you to mail it to this address." Abby quickly gave out the address and hung up.  
  
When he looked over the table, his face fell. He unknowingly placed the envelope side by side, which was a bad idea, since they both looked exactly alike. "I don't have time for this," he exclaimed. He quickly grabbed one of them and scribbled an address. He picked up the other one, ripped it out of the envelope. When he saw that it was a cd without a name, he quickly tossed it on the box beside the radio, which was also full of cds. 'I guess I'll deal with my cd later.' He quickly bolted out of the room.  
  
************  
  
Abby hurriedly left for home once her half-shift ended. The ride on the El was uneventful, as usual. She thought about stopping by the grocery store, but in the end, she realized she just wanted to get home, relax, and enjoy a hot bath. As she neared the door of her apartment, she fantasized on how to spend a relaxing evening. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the phone ringing. Quickly, she opened the door to her apartment, and grabbed the phone by the table.  
  
"Hello?" she said as she answered the phone.  
  
Will never bothered to greet her. "Did you mail the package?" he sounded impatient.  
  
Abby frowned at his rashness. "Yes, this morning." She answered tightly.  
  
"Good," he said, relieved, although his voice still sounded urgent. "Listen, Abby," he started. In the background, Abby heard the sound of hurried footsteps. "I need to tell you something."  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked. She walked over and collapsed on the couch. Will gasped in the background.  
  
"They're here, Abby, they're here!" he whispered. She was surprised when suddenly he sounded so frightened. "They were after me Abby, and now they'll be after you." He quickly confessed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked. She was beginning to get scared, and shot out of the couch.  
  
"I'm so sorry to have involved you in this," he apologized sincerely. The footsteps sounded very near now.  
  
"Stop it, Will. you're scaring me." She pleaded nervously.  
  
"Don't trust anyone!" he whispered. "Trust no one but you, Abby!" She heard his heavy breathing. "They pretend to be cops, neighbors, or someone part of your life, but they aren't. They could even get to your friends." He sighed, sounding defeated. "Be careful, Abby, and know your friends from foes. Don't talk to anyone about this, or they'll get involved too. I'm so sorry that I got you involved."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Abby worriedly demanded. She paced back and forth the living room.  
  
"Shit! They're here!" he exclaimed. Abby heard the phone dropped. In the background, she heard a door burst open.  
  
"Will, what's happening? What's going on?" she pleaded. No one answered her pleas.  
  
"I don't have it, I swear!" Abby heard Will scream in the background. She held the phone so tight her knuckles turned white. Her heart furiously pounded in her chest. Something inside screamed at her to do something, but in her mind she knew she couldn't. She waited, dreading the terrible things that deep inside she knew she was about to hear. However, nothing could have prepared her for the things that happened next. "No, no, no!" Will screamed. Abby's flew to her mouth and a gasp escaped from her lips, as three popping sounds echoed, followed by a low moan. The phone fell from her grasp, and bounced on the floor. Tears rolled down her face, as blackness engulfed her.  
  
**************  
  
Please, tell me what you think. I made this as long as I could because it might take a while before I post the next chapter, probably around Friday. I'm kind of busy at school right now, so I hope you understand. ^_^  
  
By the way, thanks for the tip. Could you suggest someone? I really appreciate it. ^_^  
  
Thanks! 


	4. Nightmare vs Reality

Danger Lurks in the Shadows  
  
Please, read and review! Thanks!  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Nightmare vs. Reality  
  
Carter whistled as he casually walked towards the building of Abby's apartment. It was barely half an hour ago since he pleaded Weaver to let him take a half-shift, due to the unusually slow business in the er. As soon as he got the nod, he came home as fast as he could, hoping to surprise Abby. He excitedly climbed the stairs, smiling as he thought to himself. When he reached her floor, he noticed someone knocking on Abby's door. His heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked as he eyed the young man with slight suspicion.  
  
The man quickly turned around, visibly surprised, and at the same time relieved. "Do you live here?"  
  
"Yes." He answered. "Can I help you?" he repeated the question pointedly.  
  
The man smiled at him nervously. "Well, I heard some noise so I decided to check it out."  
  
A lump was beginning to form in his throat. "What kind of noise?"  
  
"Like a thud. You know, like something falling." He paused for a second. "I've been knocking here for a few minutes now, but no one is answering."  
  
Carter's blood ran cold. "Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?!" he scolded the man as he furiously tried to open the door.  
  
"Hey," the man exclaimed as he raised his arms. "You were asking me all these questions, remember?"  
  
In what seemed like hours, Carter was finally able to open the door, but not before giving it a few kicks himself. He rushed inside, leaving the stranger outside, wondering. His eyes wildly scanned the room, and finally her lying unconscious beside the couch.  
  
"Abby!" he called out to her. A thousand terrible thoughts flashed in his mind. He tried to push those thoughts away. He bent over and check for her pulse. "Please wake up," He whipped his head around to see the stranger glancing from outside.  
  
"Should I call an ambulance?" he asked nervously.  
  
Carter nodded his head frantically. "Yes!"  
  
He turned his attention back towards Abby. He checked for any visible signs of injuries, and found a small, bleeding cut on the side of her head. Again, the man outside interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"They're on their way," he declared. Carter could only give him a slight nod of appreciation. He took of his coat and loosened his tie, and tossed in the corner. He ran into the bedroom, and moments later, he emerged with a piece of cloth in his hands. He put this on her head to stop the bleeding.  
  
"It's alright, Abby. You'll be alright," he whispered. A few seconds later, she began to stir.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
She was felt like she was drowning in a deep, dark pool of nothingness. So many thoughts filled her mind. Suddenly, a voice echoed in her mind, pushing the thoughts away.  
  
"They're here, they're here!"  
  
She whirled around in terror, expecting for someone to jump on her. "Who are you?" she nervously called out. "Wh-what's going on?"  
  
The voice echoed again, this time, it sounded more familiar. "I'm sorry, Abby.."  
  
She took a sharp intake of breath as realization hit her. "Will!" She shouted, but no one answered. "Where are you?"  
  
"No, I don't have it!" the voice shouted. "No, no, no!" A gun echoed loudly.  
  
Her eyes grew wide as tears fell. "NO!!!"  
  
Abby sat up straight, suddenly feeling nauseous from getting up to quickly. She looked around, disoriented. Finally, she realized that she was in her own room, and sitting in her own bed. The door to her room suddenly opened, and Carter came rushing in.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. A look of concern was plastered on his face. "Abby, what's wrong?"  
  
She then realized that tears were streaming down her face. She quickly tried to wipe it away.  
  
"Tell me what happened last night, Abby," he pressed on.  
  
She looked away. When she turned her face back on him, he saw that she was really crying now. He sat by her side and wrapped his arms around her. "Please, tell me what's wrong," he pleaded her.  
  
"He's dead, John, he's dead," she quietly sobbed. "They killed him."  
  
Carter glanced at her, puzzled. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Will, they killed him," she exclaimed.  
  
Carter tried to hide the doubtful look on his face. "How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I heard it, I heard the shots. There were three." She said more forcefully. "There were three..." she repeated, this time quietly.  
  
Carter gently stroked her hair and gave her a light kiss on the head. "Shhh," he said, "it's alright. It's probably just a bad dream."  
  
Abby pulled away, and looked at him defiantly. "You don't understand!" she shouted. "I heard it, John, I heard it."  
  
Carter moved closer to her. She finally gave in and hugged him tight. "It's okay, I understand." He guided her towards the bed. "You should rest, Abby. We'll talk again later." Without protest, she obliged.  
  
"My head," she said as it she gently grabbed her forehead. "It hurts."  
  
"Okay, let me get some Tylenol." He walked out of the room, and a few moments later, he came back with a glass of water and a bottle of medicine. "Here," he said as he gave the medicine to her. Again, he gave her a light kiss, this time on her cheek, before walking out of the room.  
  
***********************  
  
Abby woke up with a start. She panted heavily, as she wiped the sweat off her face. Every time she dozes off, the dream starts coming and haunts her. She looked around, and her gaze fell on the little note beside her bed. It read:  
  
Abby,  
  
I'm sorry, but I can't get off my duty. Weaver said she'd fire me if I didn't come in today. Anyway, I left some food in the oven, in case you get hungry. Call me if anything happens, okay? I'll see you tonight. I love you.  
  
John  
  
Abby couldn't help but smile. She glanced on the clock, and realized it was already nine in the morning. She sat up, and opened her drawer to put Carter's note inside. Her smile soon faded as she saw a familiar piece of paper inside, with Will's address written inside. Yesterday's events came flooding in her mind. She paled considerably, thinking about the nightmare still fresh in her memory.  
  
"No, it's not a dream. I heard the shots, and I heard his cry. It wasn't a dream," she whispered, tears threatened to fall down her face again. She grabbed the piece of paper and carefully opened it.  
  
****************  
  
Sorry for taking so long. I just took time off from studying to write this. Today is the start of our exam week, so I hope you understand. I'm not sure if I can post the next chapter soon, but I hope to. Hmmn.. Maybe I would.  
  
Thanks, and please don't forget to review. Cheers! 


	5. One is enough, two is too much, three is...

Danger Lurks in the Shadows 

Please, don't forget to read and review! No flames, please.

Chapter Four: One is enough, two is too much, three is hell too many! 

************************

A couple of days have passed since that strange incident. It seemed that everything was back to normal. Abby had again started on her shifts at County. Everything looked great, and she seemed happy, except that, she's not. Every time she closes her eyes, the nightmares would start to haunt her. And every time she opens them, she would always find her face wet with tears. Sometimes the voice just whispers in her ears. But most of the time, it was very clear and very loud. When she wakes up, the voice is still ringing in her ears.

This time was no different.

Her eyes quickly opened wide. She rubbed it as she sat upright from the couch she had been sleeping. Her eyes were moist, but there were no tears. 'Good, I ran out of tears.'

From another part of the room, a deep voice spoke. "Are you alright, Abby?"

She quickly turned around to see Luka, who stood in front of his opened locker. "Yeah," she answered. She stifled a yawn. "Just a bad dream, I guess." She chided herself. 'That's the understatement of the year.'

"You look terrible," he observed. "It looks like you could use more sleep."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Well, thank you for that observation." She said sarcastically. "You could've at least told me I look tired." She grinned at him.

"Okay, you look tired," he answered. "But terrible is a much better word to describe you."

She stood up and smacked him playfully in the arm. "And you don't know how to flatter a woman." She countered.

"Seriously, Abby," he said, "maybe you should go home and take a rest. I noticed that you've been spending so much time here than before."

"No, I'm fine, Luka, really" she quickly answered. She gave him a tight smile.

Luka shook his head in disapproval. "But you are clearly not getting any decent sleep." He reasoned. "Let me talk to Weaver, maybe-"

Abby cut him off. "No, don't. I told you, everything is fine." She looked at him earnestly. 'Besides, the less I sleep, the less I see those nightmares.'

Defeated, Luka sighed in frustration. "Okay, you win. But please, don't overwork yourself, Abby." He pleaded her, his eyes cast downwards. 

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Luka looked up and caught her eye. She gave him an assuring smile. "I'll be fine." She repeated.

A moment of awkward silence passed. 

"I should be going now." Luka finally said. 

Abby nodded. "I guess. See you tomorrow." She gave a little wave.

Luka smiled and started for the door. However, before he could open it, Susan came barging in. 

"Whoops, sorry 'bout that, Luka," She apologized.

"No problem," he answered with a smile. He gave a small wave to the two women inside and left the room.

"So," Susan said as she turned towards Abby, "you two hold secret meetings now, eh?" A mock expression of suspicion was on her face. "Does Carter know about this?"

"As usual, your timing is impeccable," she answered, going along with the joke. She slightly shook her head. "You always ruin our midnight tryst." The two women shared a hearty laugh.

"How is it out there?" Abby asked.

"You know, its same old, same old." She answered with a wave of a hand.

"Is it bad?"

"Well, if you compare it to the abscess draining I did this morning on that man's butt, I'd say not really."

Abby couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, if you say so."  She got out of the sofa and started pouring Susan and herself a cup of coffee. "So, any news about that boyfriend of yours?"

Susan rolled her eyes. "Sure. Okay, here's the news: I dumped him."

Abby walked over Susan and handed the coffee to her. "Why?" she looked at her, puzzled. "I thought you two were getting along well. You said he was the perfect gentleman you oh-so hoped for."

"Yeah, so did his wife thought." She answered dryly.

Abby nearly spat out the coffee. "He was married?!" she asked incredulously. 

"Yeah. That son of a bitch never told me." 

Abby stifled a laugh. "Oh well, you win some, you lose some."

Susan suddenly brightened up. "Hey, what about that old friend of yours?" she exclaimed. "What was his name?" she snapped her fingers as she tried to remember.

Abby stiffened at the mention of him. However, Susan was oblivious to it. "Will, his name is Will." She supplied. She was about to say was, but she caught herself.

"Yeah, Will. Well, I kinda thought he was hot." Susan said to her with a wink.

"As much as I regret to inform you, Will is nowhere to be found." She tried to pass this off as a half-joke, but her own words stung at her.

"Aw, are you serious? Have you tried contacting him?" Susan pleaded at her playfully.

She forced a smile. "Yeah. I called his motel room, and he wasn't in there. They told me he checked out." She lied to her. No, she wouldn't tell her the truth. She wouldn't tell her what the people there told her. She wouldn't tell her that a William Reed never stayed there. Even the fact that no one ever actually saw his face there.

********************

"Ready, steady, lift," Carter said as they hauled the trauma patient into the gurney. Gallant examined the patient with his stethoscope. Beside him, Abby hooked the patient to a pulse ox machine.

"Lungs are clear," he announced. 

Carter nodded. He examined the lower torso of the man on the gurney. "It looks like a pelvic fracture." 

"Pulse ox is 80." Abby declared.

"Blood pressure is eighty over sixty."

"Dr. Carter, he's losing blood fast." 

"Alright, Abby, push in two units of o-neg. Chuny, get a blood count. Malik, call radiology and order a pelvic x-ray." They worked swiftly and efficiently. "Someone call surgery."

Thirty minutes later, they had managed to stabilize the trauma patient. Malik and Chuny wheeled him towards surgery, where Dr. Corday had been waiting.

"What time is your break?" Carter asked Abby as they walked towards the front desk.

"Uh, not for about another hour." She answered.

"Great, me too." He exclaimed with a grin. "Meet you up at Doc Magoo's?" He asked as he grabbed a chart.

"Sure, why not," Abby answered. 

"Great," Carter said. "See you later." He walked away with a wave.

Abby smiled at him. She lingered for a moment before walking away herself.

"Hey, Abby," Frank suddenly called out to her. "I've got something for you here." He whipped out a piece of paper and handed it to Abby. "Someone dropped it off."

She opened the letter. The message was short and simple. A cold chill ran down her spine.

"You alright, Abby?" Frank curiously asked.

"Yeah," she mumbled. She stared hard at the letter in her hand. She read it over and over again, trying to decipher the message. But every time, she arrived at the same conclusion. Her hands trembled as she read again the letter:

**_We're watching you._**

Her mind screamed wildly at her, as she remembered Will's dreadful warning. 'You're next, Abby. You're next.' She quickly crumpled the paper and threw it on the nearest trash bin. She stormed off, leaving the confused Frank wondering.

*************************

"I thought you would never show up," Carter greeted her. "I have been standing here for five minutes you know."

Abby smiled at him. "I just had to finish something back inside." She walked beside him and pulled him in a hug.

Carter leaned and kissed her. A few seconds later, they pulled away. "Good thing you came out when you did, 'cause I had my eyes set on that pretty nurse from radiology to invite to dinner." He playfully said.

"You wish," she retorted. They walked hand in hand towards the diner. They entered the building and walked over to the booth in the corner. A few moments later, a waitress approached them.

She smiled at them pleasantly. "Can I get your order?"

Carter turned to Abby. "Coffee and pie?"

Abby looked tentative. "Uh, no. I'm looking for some excitement." She joked. "A chocolate sundae, please."

The waitress turned towards Carter. "How about you, sir?"

"I guess I'll have that coffee and pie then."

"Okay, I'll be right back with your orders, folks." She turned and left the couple alone.

When the waitress was out of earshot, Carter snorted. "Excitement, yeah, right."

"Why, what's wrong with a sundae?" she asked with a laugh. "We've been ordering that pie for a while now, so I want a little excitement."

"Sugar rush, you mean." Carter corrected her. 

Abby laughed out loud. "Hey, don't be bitter because I'm getting more excitement more than you do!" she teased.

"I see you're starting to adopt Susan's sense of humor!" he shot back with a laugh.

Abby looked at him with a glint in her eye. "Oh, I'm telling. I'm definitely telling!" Their banter continued until the waitress came back, their orders in hand.

******************

Two mysterious figures stood in the shadows. From a distance, they watched as a couple walked inside the diner. The man by the garbage bin lit a cigarette and immediately took a long drag. Fifteen minutes later, one of them finally spoke.

"Start the car," a deep voice ordered, as he disposed his cigarette with a forceful stump.

*****************

Carter and Abby laughed as they got outside. They were suddenly interrupted when Carter's pager went off. 

"Another trauma?" Abby asked.

He nodded. "Looks like it." They quickened their pace and walked towards the ER, with Carter ahead her.

From the corner of the street, a headlight suddenly went on. They didn't notice the car as it silently sped towards them in the night. It was like an arrow looking for its target. Silent, swift, but very deadly. First, it was a hundred meters away. And then seventy, and then fifty. The low rumble of the engine finally caught Abby's attention. She turned her head around to see the speeding car thirty meters away from her. Her heart became stuck in her throat. 

"John," she managed to choke out. The car was nearing, fast.

He quickly whirled around to see the car, like a raging bull headed straight towards Abby. "Shit!" he shouted.

Without further thinking he dashed towards Abby. With barely a second left, he shoved her hard towards the pavement. Just as they were both falling to the ground, he felt the car as it passed by them, inches away from them. Blood pounded in his ears, as they lay in the pavement for a second. "Abby, are you alright?" he immediately asked her. "Talk to me, Abby." Frantically, he looked up to see Abby sitting on the pavement. She trembled hard as she clutched her arm. Blood was also gushing from the side of her head. He stood up, and winced as pain from his back shot through his body. He quickly dismissed this and walked up to her. Carter was oblivious to his own blood gushing out of his arm.

Abby felt like her heart was beating twenty times fast. The speeding car freaked her out bad. No, not because they tried to kill her, but because she knew that it wouldn't be the last of it. 

"Carter? What's going on?" from the other side of the street, Chen called out. Beside her stood Haleh.

He turned around to see the two women. "Help!" he shouted. "We need help!"

Chen motions for Haleh, who dashed inside, probably to get some help. Within a few seconds, Susan, Malik, and Dr. Weaver rushed outside. Susan ran Malik towards them as the Dr. Weaver and Chen attended to the patient unloaded from the ambulance that arrived.

****************

Susan looked at the x-ray before her. Carter and Abby were sitting on the same bed. Carter's left arm was bandaged, while Abby's right hand was in a cast. 

"It's only a crack, so the cast could be removed in a week or two." Susan said as she faced them both.

Carter nodded, while Abby looked away.

"Maybe I should admit both of you," she said.

Carter protested. "No, it's all right. We'll just head home tonight."

They were interrupted as the door suddenly opened and Dr. Weaver walked inside.

"Everything all right?" she quietly asked. Susan nodded in response. "Abby suffered a cracked wrist and a small cut in the head. I sutured a fifteen-centimeter cut on Carter's forearm." She gave her their charts.

Kerry gave a sigh. "I'm giving the week off to rest. Just check in once in a while, so we know how you're doing." 

Both of them looked gratefully at her. "Thanks, Dr. Weaver," they both said earnestly.

"I don't suppose you could tell me what happened, could you?" she asked.

Carter just shrugged. "I really don't know, Kerry. One moment we were rushing towards to ER for a trauma, and the next thing I knew, a car was heading straight for Abby."

"Aren't you going to report this to the police?" she asked.

Carter shook his head. "As much as I liked to, I can't. I never got the chance to see the plates. Hell, I never even notice what type of car it was." He confessed.

Kerry nodded. "I see. Well, I guess you two should head home now and get some rest."

Susan was about to open her mouth and say something, but Kerry cut her off. "Susan, could you drive them home? You could also go home afterwards. I already called Pratt and told him to come in the morning. It looks like it's going to be slow tonight, after that major trauma."

"Of, course, Dr. Weaver," she answered with a nod. "And thanks, by the way,"

Kerry smiled and dismissed it with a wave of her hand. When she exited the room, Susan finally spoke.

"Is she a mind reader or what?" she joked. This elicited a smile from both Carter and Abby. "Just let me get my coat, and we'll be on our way."

A few minutes later, they were walking towards the front doors. However, before they could get out, Frank flagged Abby down.

"Hey, I got another one for you," he said. He handed her a small piece of paper again. "Must be some secret admirer, huh?" he commented. "I wonder how Dr. Carter would take this." 

"Could you guys wait a second," she called out to Susan and Carter.

"Hurry up," Susan answered. "I'm freezing already." Both she and Carter have already gone outside.

Abby's hand noticeably shook as she tried to open the letter. She tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall down. It was another cryptic message from the same person:

****

**_I told you we were watching._**

*****************************

Okay, I hope that was long enough for you. I promise to write and post the next chapter as soon as I get these things out of my head and into those test papers. ^_^ 

 Hope you guys enjoy! ^_^

Cheers!!!!


	6. Paranoia

**Danger Lurks in the Shadows**

Hi! Just want to take this opportunity to thank all those who gave their reviews! You guys are so great! Thanks! ^_^

***********

Chapter Five: Paranoia

Susan walked into the ambulance bay to see Abby standing by the front desk. 

"Hey, so nice of you to grace us with your presence this early," she joked as she walked over beside her. "I thought you weren't supposed to come in until tomorrow."

Abby greeted her with a big smile on her face. "Yeah, well, John and I both plead temporary insanity. We actually asked Weaver to allow us to come today." She answered with a grin. "Uh huh, I never knew until now that extreme boredom could actually cause it."

Susan jokingly pondered on this information. "Is that so? That's really terrible," she said as she slightly nodded her head in agreement. 

"Yup, consider yourself warned." Abby chuckled.  

"By the way, how's your arm?" Susan asked, suddenly growing serious.

Abby's smile slightly faltered. "Uh, it's okay now. I had it checked yesterday, and they told me that it's almost complete healed."

Susan nodded. "So, no trauma for you, then?" 

"Well, not for a couple of days anyway," she answered. "I guess that means I'm stuck doing menial work for the rest of the week, at most." She added with a smile. 

"I guess so," Susan agreed with a grin. "And how's Carter?"

"He's fine. He went in for a suture removal yesterday afternoon."

"Boy, that was fast," she commented.

"What can I say, we're both fast healers." Abby remarked.

Susan was about to say something when she suddenly jumped as she felt someone tap her from behind. She whirled around to see a very annoyed Dr. Weaver standing in front of her.

"Dr. Lewis, may I ask you what time is your shift?" she asked.

Susan nervously smiled at her. "8 am," she answered.

"Then what are you doing out here? Your shift started five minutes ago," she remarked sternly. Before she could open her mouth to say anything, Weaver shoved a couple of charts on her hand. "A bowel disimpaction on curtain three, and an abscess draining on exam one." Susan glanced over Abby, who tried hard hiding her smirk. "Oh, and since you seem to be getting along pretty well with Abby, she's going to help you out." Abby's face fell, while Susan flashed her a triumphant smile. Without a final word, Weaver stomped away from the two.

*****************

A few hours later, Abby strode over to the front desk and rummaged around for a chart. "Frank, where's the chart of that patient with the dog bite? He came in for suture removal and Susan wants his chart."

"Bottom shelf," he answered without looking up. 

Abby found what she was looking for. "Got it, thanks," she said and turned to leave.

The phone rang and Frank promptly answered. "Hey, Abby," he called out. "There's a call for you on line two."

Abby stopped in her tracks and quickly turned around. "Who is it?" she asked as she strolled over.

"Don't know, didn't say," he answered.

Abby looked at him curiously and picked up the phone. "Hi. Who's this?" she quickly asked. Her question was only answered with an eerie silence. "Hello?" she repeated as she began to get terrified. From the other line, she heard a faint sound of breathing, which only terrified her more. She looked around nervously, hoping this was some kind of sick joke someone played on her. But deep inside, she knew better. This wasn't the first time. Someone had been calling her home these past few days. She tried once again to get a response from the other end. "Who the hell is this?" she hissed. A chill went down her spine as her question was answered with the sound of a gun being cocked. She slammed the phone down hard and looked at Frank furiously. "Never accept phone calls for me unless they tell you who they are. Don't accept anything, either." 

"Is something wrong?" Frank asked curiously.

Abby didn't bother to answer as she stormed off.

"Hey Abby!" Frank called out. "Abby! What's wrong?" Frank watched as she disappeared around the corner. 

**************** 

"Okay sir, just a little bit more," Susan said as she delicately removed the suture on a young man's arm. 

The man looked at her with admiration. "Will I ever see you again?" he asked dreamily. 

Susan tried hard not to roll her eyes. "I don't know about that," she answered. 'Not unless you roll in here as an MVA victim or something.' She bit her lip to refrain herself from saying it. 

Abby stood from across the room, trying hard not to snicker at Susan's expression. 

"There you go sir, all done." Susan announced with a smile. After a few final instructions, the man finally went out the room.

"Don't say it," Susan warned as she tore off her gloves.

"What?" Abby asked with a laugh. "I haven't said anything yet!" She looked at her mischievously. "Except that, the guy was practically drooling over you." She teased.

"Oh, shut up," she retorted. This only made Abby laugh out loud more. Both women exited the room.

"So, how about girls' night out tonight?" she asked as they walked in the hallway.

Abby looked at her in trepidation. "Um, I'm not sure." She remembered well the fight she and Carter had the last time they went out.

Chen suddenly came out from one of the rooms. "Not sure about what?" she asked as she came up behind them. 

"I declared that tonight is officially girls' night out but Abby here is hesitant." Susan answered. "How 'bout you?"

"Count me in!" she answered with a glee. "I'll see you later." She walked away and left the two behind.

"Come on, Abby," she pleaded. 

Abby gave her a wry smile. "We all know how out last girls' night out ended, so I think I'll take a rain check this time."

Susan was persistent. "Please, it wouldn't be fun without you." 

Unfortunately, Carter was just around the corner and heard their conversation. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"Uh, I was asking Abby to join us tonight." Susan answered. A feeling of slight tension filled the air.

Carter looked at Abby, and then at Susan, then back to Abby. "Why not go, Abby?" he finally said. 

"What?" she choked out. Abby glanced over at Susan, and both of them looked at him dubiously.

"Sure, go with them," he repeated. He bit his lower lip. "Just make sure that, you know……" he trailed off. 

Both women understood what he was about to say. "Don't worry, Carter," Susan assured him. "I'll keep an eye on her. I won't let her go off with a male stripper without me." She joked. The tension around them finally broke.

"I guess I'll be all by my lonesome tonight, then," he said with a smile.

"Okay, it's set then. I'll tell you later where and then we'll all meet there. I have to dash to my apartment for something." 

Abby nodded at Susan. "Fine, see you later."   

***************

"This might not be a good idea, after all," she mumbled to herself. She had decided to take the El, but the station was a good couple of blocks from the place Susan had specified. "Nope, not a good idea at all." Her eyes darted furiously around the darkened streets. She pulled her jacket tighter around her. Just as she was about a block away, she heard something that made her heart stop. From behind her, she heard a faint sound of footsteps following her. A feeling of dread formed in her gut. She quickened her pace, but her heart was beating faster. 'Shit!' she exclaimed, as she heard the footsteps behind also quicken. She quietly turned into an empty alley and turned out onto the next street. She turned right and ran towards the alley back to the other street. Her heart was beating furiously, as she took a peek from behind a garbage bin. 'Where is he?!' She tried to catch a glimpse of the man following her.  Unfortunately, the street was surprisingly empty. She leaned back again, and heaved a sigh of relief. However, it became stuck in her throat as her blood ran cold as ice. Someone was standing behind her. Her hand shook as she waited for the man to make her move. When she felt that he was not moving, she summoned up the courage to face him. She slowly turned around, and stood face to face, or rather, face to chest, with her 'stalker'.

Abby's eyes went wide. "Luka!" she cried out. In front of her, the tall Croatian stood. "What are you doing?!" she asked him furiously.

"What?" he looked at her confusedly. "I saw you walking fast and so I thought you might be in trouble." He told her. "I followed you, and when I saw that you doubled back, I really thought you were in trouble." He said with genuine concern in his voice. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Who's out there, anywhere?" he craned his neck to take a look. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered with a nod. "I thought someone was following me, that's all. Turns out it was you, anyway." 

Luka looked at her sheepishly. I'm sorry," he apologized. 

"Good, 'cause you almost gave me a heart attack!" Abby silently chided herself for being so paranoid. "By the way, what are you doing here?" 

He looked at her, embarrassed. "Actually, I was about to meet someone at that restaurant across the street." He confessed.

"Oh, a date, huh?" Abby teased. 

He quickly tried to change the subject. "Are you headed for the bar? Let me walk you there." 

Both of them walked out of the alley and back to the streets. "I don't think your date would be happy if she sees this." Abby teased him.

"I doubt that," he answered. They continued on walking towards the bar. "So, are you meeting Carter?" he asked.

"No. Actually, I was here to meet Susan and Chen." She answered as she shoved her hands into her pocket.

"Oh, I see. You ladies seem to be going out a lot now." He observed. They stopped as they reach the entrance of the bar.

Abby nodded and smiled at him. "I really should go in now. They're probably wondering where I am." 

"Yeah, you should," Luka answered. Abby thanked him and disappeared inside the club.

*****************

Two men sat inside a car. The man on the passenger seat handed a folder to the one beside him. 

"We might have a hard time to get to the girl." He said to his companion. "We'll get him to cooperate, instead." His companion opened the folder. "Dr. John Truman Carter III." He said.

"When?" his companion asked.

It took a moment before the man answered. "Let's wait until another contact is made." He took out a cigarette and lit it. "Let's go." His companion started the car and they sped off into the night.

****************

There, sorry if it took so long. I hope you enjoy. Thanks! And please, read and review! ^_^ 


	7. Identity revealed

Danger Lurks in the Shadows 

Please, read and review! Thanks!

Chapter Six: Revealed Identity

*************

Loud music blared as the band played on the stage. On the floor, several people danced and partied to the beat of the music.

Abby stood in front of the payphone. Her hand gripped the phone while she kept the other pressed on her ear.

"John, it's me," she said. She tried to ignore the blaring music and focused on the voice on the other end.

Abby smiled. "Yeah," she said over the loud music. "Especially Susan. She's having the most fun."  

Abby listened for a few moments while she unconsciously twirled the cord of the phone. "She wants me tomorrow?" She couldn't hide the disdain in her voice. "What time?" Again, her face fell, and let out a sigh. "Seven? Are you sure?" She glanced at her watch. It was already forty-five minutes past eleven. "Okay, I'll see you, then." After a few seconds, Abby finally hung up.

She walked over to their table, and found Susan and Chen engaged in an animated conversation.

"So, how'd it go?" Susan asked with a grin. She was evidently a little tipsy.

Abby shot them an apologetic smile. "Um, I have to go now." She gathered her purse.

"As in right now?" Chen gave her a curious look.

Abby nodded in response. "I suppose so."

"Why, does Carter miss you already?" Susan playfully drawled.  

Abby rolled her eyes and laughed. "Actually, I just learned that I'm on at seven."

"I thought you weren't supposed to be on until ten?" Chen asked.

Abby shrugged. "Weaver asked me to cover Conni's shift. I think she's down with a flu." She made a motion to stand up, but she hesitated and glanced worriedly at the two. "Will you two be okay?" she asked.

Chen gave her a weird look. "Yeah, sure. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. Susan seems kind of…drunk." She pointed out. She thought about it for a moment. Maybe I should wait for both of you to go home." 

Susan shook her head. "Excuse me, I am not drunk!" Susan denied vehemently.

"Okay, tipsy then." Abby said. Susan continued to shake her head.

Chen waved her hand dismissively. "Nah." She looked over at Susan. "I can handle it." 

"Are you sure? 'Cause you know, Susan mistook my foot for an emesis basin the last time." Abby said with a laugh.

Chen wrinkled her nose and groaned. "Oh, that's nasty!" Both Abby and Chen shared a hearty laugh. Susan didn't look too pleased.

"Okay, I really need to be going now," Abby finally said. She gave them a wave. "See you tomorrow," she said.

"Good night, Abby," Chen called out.

"Go, Carter's waiting for you," Susan kidded. "Careful Abby," she added. "Lot's of bad guys out there." She joked. No one knew how true it was.

*****************

A lone man stood in the shadows by the alley. "Where the hell is she?!" he muttered to himself.

 He rubbed his hands together. The wind felt chillier than usual, seemingly aware of the ominous things to come. He smiled at the thought. 

His eyes quickly scanned the surroundings. A few more minutes of waiting, his victim finally emerged. A devious smile formed in his face.

**************** __

Abby's eyes nervously darted around the place. The street was almost deserted, with some people in the distant. She started walking towards the direction of the station. Unfortunately, the others were walking towards the opposite direction.  She continued on, and slightly quickened her pace. And then she heard it: footsteps from behind. Abby furtively turned her head to look.

"Get a grip," she told herself. "You can't be the only one headed this way."

She heaved a sigh of relief as the footsteps soon faded. She squinted her eyes. The station was still about a block and a half away. A few seconds later, the footsteps again resounded, and this time, it came from in front of her. Abby's heart skipped a beat as he saw a man walking towards her direction. She slowed her pace. She contemplated about turning around, but she realized that it wasn't a good idea. 'No could possibly hear me scream there,' she thought as she remembered the almost deserted streets she just passed. 

As the man neared, her mind thought of all the possible ways to escape the man, just in case something happens. The best way she thought was to distance her from the man and if he tries anything on her, she would come running towards the direction of the station. 'At least there are people there that could help.' She focused her mind and ran the scenario over and over in her head. Her whole body tensed in anticipation. 'What am I thinking?!' she furiously asked herself. 'This could just be a perfectly harmless man who is simply headed my way.' However, her guts told her otherwise. Something from deep inside knew that the man was far from being harmless.   

She pulled her coat tighter around her, and looked up to see the man slowly approaching. She noticed that the man was coming directly at her now. 'Shit!' she cursed, as she realized that by distancing herself from the man, she had given him the opportunity to corner her to a wall. She was walking a few feet from the building walls, and it gave her little space to squeeze past the man.

A knot formed at her gut. Time seemed to slow down as the man neared. He was ten feet away, and then seven, and then five. She held her breath as she stood side by side with the man for what felt like eternity. In truth, barely a second has passed. She shot a quick glance, and noticed something: he seemed very familiar.  

She took a quick step forward, but before she could release her breath, he had grabbed her from behind. 

"What, no hello for me, Abby?" a menacing voice asked.

Abby took a quick intake of breath as she realization dawned her. "Brian?" she said, horrified. 

**************** 

Okay, it might not be as long the others, but hey, it's still a chapter. Today is the official start of the science week of our university, and that means that there'll be no exams for the whole week (yippee!). ^_^ So expect another chapter soon. Thanks, everyone!  ^_^ 


	8. Anger knows no boundaries

**Danger Lurks in the Shadows**

Hi! Please, read and review! Thanks!

**Chapter 7: Anger knows no boundaries**

****************

Abby stared hard at the man in front of her. Her face showed mixed expression of shock, disbelief, fear, anger, and dread. The one man she feared would never come back had again resurfaced. She felt queasy as she looked into the eye of her former tormentor. Questions began to form in her mind. 'It was him? The messages, the phone calls, it was him?'

Brian smirked at her expression. "Not too happy see me, are you?" He continued to pin her on the wall. They were inches apart, and he stood there as menacing as ever. 

Abby slightly cowered at his voice. Everything about Brian's demeanor told her that he was beyond reason. A knot was slowly forming in her gut, and her throat ran dry. 

He leaned closer, and Abby closed her eyes. She could feel his hot breath even in the freezing night. He was breathing down her neck. "Cat got your tongue?" he whispered at her ear. A chill went down her spine at the nearness of his voice. 

She tried to struggle, but he still had her pinned. She swallowed hard. "What do you want?" She jutted her chin and looked defiantly at him. 

He looked at her in disbelief. "What?"

"I said what do you want?" She repeated, this time more forceful.

Brian just stood there and glared at her with pure rage in his eyes. "You're asking what I want?!" he shouted at her. Abby couldn't help but tremble in fright. "What I want is revenge!" he spat with pure hatred. 

Brian couldn't hold his anger anymore. His mind went blank, as his hands quickly snaked around Abby's neck. Her expression was pure horror as she realized what he was about to do. But before she could even open her mouth, his hands had already started squeezing.

Abby tried to struggle but it was no use. Brian was far stronger that she is. She attempted to suck in a breath, but Brian had her in a death grip. Her hands tried desperately to release his grip, but to no avail.

He looked at her with his wild eyes. "You're the reason why Joyce left me." He shouted at her. "She was all I got, Abby. And you took her away from me!" his voice boomed. "When she divorced me, I vowed that I would kill the person that took her away from me. Guess who that was?"

Abby struggled hard to breath. She felt her lungs burn and her pulse race from lack of oxygen. Her mind was slowly beginning to go blank. She was aware that if she didn't act now, within minutes, or even seconds, her life would be over. Her eyes glanced wildly around. Blackness was slowly eating her vision. 

He smiled like a maniac at her. "No one is here to save you. Not even that stupid foreign boyfriend of yours." He announced triumphantly, referring to Luka.

Without warning, Abby's knee suddenly jerked upward, and caught him in the stomach with a force that surprised him. He quickly released her and clutched his stomach.

As soon as he released her, Abby coughed and took a quick intake of breath. She clutched her neck, which was sore from Brian's hold. Her vision was filled with spots, and her knees were like jelly. Then, she desperately tried to run, but her legs wouldn't cooperate. She trudged, her hand grasping the wall for support. Help!" she tried to shout, but her voice came out hoarse. "Someone, help me!" she tried again frantically.

Behind her, Brian regained his bearings and quickly went after her. "You bitch!" he exclaimed as he grabbed hold of her. He slammed her forcefully on the wall again. Brian then punched her on the chest with brute force. "You think you could get away?! Well think again!"

She felt like her chest was on fire, and found it painful and difficult to breath. Abby knew what has happened, even as she felt something hot trickle down on the back of her head. 'This is it. I'm going to die.' She thought listlessly. Tears that had been slowly forming in her eyes began to fall. Never, in her entire life did she felt hopeless.

Brian again smiled at her, as he heard a slight hissing as she took a breath. "What, did I hurt you?" he taunted.

Abby's vision slowly dimmed, and she couldn't see anymore. She heard Brian's voice taunting her, but it sounded like it was coming from a tunnel. 

He smiled triumphantly as he noticed Abby's eyes beginning to droop. He was so absorbed at his seeming victory that he failed to notice the tall man that had turned up around the corner.

******************

Luka stood by his car and looked around. It was conveniently near the El station. He glanced anxiously at his watch. It was already a few minutes past midnight. 

"Maybe I missed her," he muttered under his breath. He was about to open the front door of his car when he heard a faint sound. His eyes scanned the surroundings. 

His brows furrowed. "That's strange." He said. He was about to dismiss it, but he heard it again. This time, it sounded like a faint cry for help.

Luka quickly shoved his keys into his pocket and started running near the corner of the street. He glanced around again, and in the distance her saw two forms. He squinted, and saw that one of them was pinning the other to the wall. He paused for a second, before deciding not to call his attention. Instead, he quickly walked over, as quietly as possible, to accost the man.

Luka strode over as a feeling of uneasiness washed over him. There was something wrong, terribly wrong, but he couldn't tell what it was. He was almost ten feet away when he realized why he was feeling uneasy. His face contorted with anger. He was blinded in rage, as he recognized Brian, and a badly beaten Abby.

Like a raging bull, he broke into a furious run. "You son of a bitch!" he shouted.

Brian was surprised, and looked up in time see Luka running after him. His confident expression soon turned into alarm, and then fear. Quickly, she released his hold on Abby, who slumped on the ground. 

He quickly turned around and tried to run for it, but Luka was quick, and tackled him. Both men fell to the ground with a loud thud. Once, twice, Luka punched him mercilessly in the face. The sound of a fist hitting flesh resounded. 

"No. Please, don't kill me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Brian tearfully begged.

Luka just looked at him, deathly calm. "I warned you, remember? I told you I would kill you." He calmly stated. 

Tears were streaming down Brian's face. "Please, man, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Have me locked up in prison forever, I don't care. Just please, don't kill me." He pleaded like a little child.

Luka glared at him. "Too late." He simply said. He started again started punching the man all over his body.

********************

Abby was fairly surprised as she felt Brian quickly released his grip. Unable to support herself, she slumped to the ground, her eyes barely open. She shivered as she felt the cold pavement touch her face. She could hear two men arguing, their voices sounded like it was from far away.

She strained her ears and tried to listen to them. Right away she realized that one of them was Brian. Despite her condition, she was able to smile inwardly, as she heard him. He sounded like he was begging to someone. Again, she listened to them.

"Luka?" she whispered inaudibly. There was no doubt about it. The voice, the accent, the other man was indeed Luka. Again, questions began to form on her mind, but she pushed it all aside. Her head was already pounding, and it made it much worse. 

'Oh no,' she thought, as she remembered the quite similar event from last year. A mugger had attacked them on their first date, and in anger, Luka had beaten him to death. After that, Luka had undergone an emotional turmoil from the guilt he felt. 'I can't let him go through that again.' 

Abby struggled to open her eyes, and she found Luka kneeling over Brian. She tried to reach out her hand, but everything about her body felt as heavy as lead. All this time, the pain in her chest was consuming her, and she could barely breathe. With her last ounce of strength, she called out to him.

"Luka," she said. Her voice was faint. "Luka, stop," she called out again. Her vision soon faded just in time to see Luka heed her plea.

********************

As soon as he heard her plea, Luka quickly stopped. He released his grip on Brian, and glanced back towards Abby. The feeling of anger was quickly replaced with concern. He stared at his bloody hands, and on the man on the pavement. He was washed with a feeling of remorse as he realized what he has done. He silently cursed himself, and briefly checked Brian for a pulse. He heaved a sigh of release as he found a fairly strong one.

Then, he swiftly moved over towards Abby, and kneeled in front of her. A feeling of dread and desperation overcame him as he dialed his phone. He checked for a pulse, and found a faint one. 

He grasped her hand and held it in his face. Tears were slowly trickling down his cheek. "Everything's okay. Just please, hold on, Abby." He whispered to her. 

******************

There, that's chapter seven for you guys. I'm really sorry about the violence. I guess my dark side has taken over again. I assure you, it doesn't happen too often. ^_^ Anyway, I just want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who gave their reviews. You guys rock! ^_^ Shout outs to CARBYfan, who never seems to fail to write a review. Merci! ^_^


	9. In the thick of things

**Danger Lurks in the Shadows**

Here's another chapter. Please, read and review! ^_^

**Chapter 8: In the thick of things**

*****************

John Carter rubbed his eyes and sighed, sadness, frustration, and stress etched all over his face. The young and usually vibrant doctor seemed to have aged by the hour. He looked haggard, with the bags under his eyes and the stubbles on his chin. He stood up, and silently paced the room for a few minutes. After a while, he sat down again, and stared off into space.

Carter's POV:

_So this is how it feels like to die… Time would just suddenly stop, and the next thing you'll know, you find it hard to breath. Your heart starts to ache each time it beats, as if someone is squeezing the life out of it. And then when you try pulling yourself from it, you see the room spinning wildly around you. The harder you try to resist, the harder it pulls you down, like quicksand. There's no escape, and you fall deeper, deeper, until it consumes you. You cannot see, you cannot feel, you barely exist. You realize that humanity is being stripped from you inch, by inch, by inch… _

_I've been sitting here for hours, and that's how it feels like, every time I gaze at your still form. Something inside me slowly dies, along with each second that passes. Ironic isn't it? You lie there, peaceful, silent, calm, as you fight for your own life, while I, as fit as I can be, sit here in torment, pain, and anguish._

_Before I came here tonight I promised myself one thing: I would absolutely do nothing. I thought to myself, no, I will not sit here and blame myself for this. I will pretend that I don't feel jealous, and left out of your life just because of him. I will pretend that I never wished that it was me, instead of Luka, who have been there for you. I wouldn't question why he always seems to be there for you in times like this, while I, as usual, am nowhere to be found. Instead, I will just simply sit here, in silence. I will sit here and wait for you to tell me that everything will be alright. For how long, I don't know. It may be hours, days, weeks...; frankly, I don't care. I'll still wait; that's what I would do. _

_ To suffer here in silence… it is a very steep price to pay indeed. But it's something I am willing to do, forever, if necessary. Foolish? No, because if I don't, then how would you know how much I truly love you?_

*****************

Meanwhile, another figure stood alone out in the hallway. His gaze fixed on the window, on the same person John Carter had been staring at since he arrived. 

Luka let out a frustrated sigh. He shifted his weight to his other foot, and looked around uncomfortably. He noticed that some of the nurses and other people on the hallway had been giving him strange stares. It's probably because he had been standing for a good half an hour, just staring.  Perhaps they are all wondering why he wouldn't enter the room and save him the trouble instead. 

Luka ignored all their stares, and glanced back inside the room. 

Luka's POV:

_"… You're not that pretty; you're not that special…" _

_Those words, those bitter words, how I wished I could take them back. I never meant to hurt you, not once, not ever. But I did, and I hate myself for that. _

_Like the song goes, "You don't know what you've got 'til it's gone". That's exactly how I feel right now. It's funny, really, because I knew you weren't mine to begin with. Never was, and probably never will be. Right from the start, your heart was with Carter. You just haven't realized it yet back then. Physically, yes, we were together, but that was about it. Your connection with him was much deeper than what we had, and it was something that I only wished the two of us had instead… _

_I look back and tried to find a reason for this 'sad' predicament, as others would call it. But even then, I knew, there was no one to blame but myself. If I haven't been so caught up with my own sad emotions, I would have noticed how hard you tried to reach out to me. I wouldn't have taken you for granted, like I sometimes did. I would have taken down the barriers I created, and bared to you my life, my soul. I wouldn't have pushed you away, and said those words to you… Most all, I wouldn't have to stand here, outside, alone, wishing that it was me there inside with you.   _

_Last night, I was there because I was waiting for you. I was trying to get close to you, and I was confused more that ever. But now, now I understand. I finally realized something that has been there from the start, but I was too blind to see it. Yesterday's attack, me standing here outside – this is as close as I can get with you. I could save you from a thousand things for a thousand times, but when it all comes down to it, it doesn't really matter. It would not change a thing; it wouldn't make you love me. Your heart would still belong to him…_

_Maybe this is my punishment for all the things that I have done, to be able to love you from afar, in silence and regret, bittersweet, I know. To love you like this is my greatest joy, and yet at the same time my greatest sorrow. A great philosopher once said that there is no sorrow which length of time does not diminish and soften. But then, what happens if your sorrow is caused by the only joy you only know?_

********************

**Ring, ring**

"What is it?"

"We have a problem – someone did a job on her, a pretty good one. She ended up on the hospital."

"Who is it?" 

"I don't know, probably just some psycho."

"… How long do you think will she be on that hospital?"

"What am I, her doctor?! I don't know! All I know is the longer she stays there, the longer it is for us to get what we want."

"… Then I guess we have to wait."

"If I had my way, I would have done exactly like that –"

"We had a deal! Don't forget that! If you want me to keep my end of the bargain, then you have to keep yours."

"You bastard! Just make sure I'll get what I came for, or I will have your head for this." 

"Trust me."

***********************

I am SO sorry for this late update. School work has just caught up with me so I wasn't able to post a chapter. Hope you enjoy this. Don't forget to post a review! Thanks! ^_^    


	10. Not Really Over

**Chapter 10: Not Really Over... **

**A/N: **Just wanted to see where this story pans out… I may or may not update this story again… you tell me…

Slightly AU, because I don't what else to call it. ;-) Set sometime after season 8 and some episodes in season 9… Mark is still dead… And so is Romano… Susan and Abby are friends... Carter and Abby are obviously together… Luka is still brooding!Luka (or something like that)… Basically the story gets off from there…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, because if I did, you'd have already seen this story on tv… and Carby would've lived happily ever after… :P

* * *

"How is she?" 

Carter snapped out of his reverie. He glanced towards the door, where Susan's voice had sounded. She stepped inside and gazed at the small figure lying still on the bed.

"Still under observation, but she's stable." His response sounded perfunctory. "No intracranial bleeding, just a simple case of concussion. They're waiting for her to wake up, perform some more tests, just to be sure. Other than that she's fine, punctured lung, broken ribs and all." He glanced at her.

"We came in as soon as we heard." Susan said, remembering the page they got a few hours earlier. It hasn't even been an hour since Abby left the two of them. Jing-Mei, being the sobered one, phoned in. The message was short and precise: their friend has been brought in, badly beaten. With no further questions, they raced back towards County.

She noted his haggard appearance. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Susan. I wasn't the one that almost got beaten up to death, remember?" Carter snapped.

Susan remained silent.

"I'm sorry," he softly apologized a second later. "Everything's just… it's just too much right now." He admitted.

"I understand," came the reply. The room was wrapped with silence once more, save for the steady beeping sound of the heart monitor.  
"They finished surgery on him." Susan quietly informed him, breaking the silence. "Police are getting him into custody as soon as he wakes up."

"**If** he wakes up," Carter bitterly corrected. "Luka should've done us all a favor and killed that son of a bitch."

"You don't really mean that, Carter."

Yes I do." He snorted. "I wonder if the City Council knew that the taxpayers' money is being wasted to keep that bastard alive."

She worriedly glanced at the angry and broken man in front of her. "It's been a long night, why don't go rest for a while? Kerry already asked Jing-Mei to take your shift. You look like hell."

Carter turned his head, a ghost of a smirk on his face. "Look who's talking."

"That's because I was actually drunk." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yup, and nothing can sober you up like pure, unadulterated fear can. Although I think I'll be needing that whole pack of Tylenol a little later." She told him candidly. "I'll stay here with her while you're gone."

"Thanks for the offer Susan, but no thanks," he replied politely, shaking his head. "I think I'll just stay here."

Susan let out a defeated sigh. "Alright, but let me get you some coffee at least. I was actually being polite when I said you looked like hell."

An actual small smile appeared on his face. "Thanks," he repeated.

* * *

The elevator buzzed importantly, as if signaling the arrival of its well-awaited passenger. The door slowly opened, and Susan stepped out. All eyes were on her as she strode over to the Admit area. 

It was Haleh who broke the silence. "How's Abby doing?"

Susan looked at the faces in front of her. Haleh, Malik, Chuny, and even Frank were looking expectantly at her.

"She's stable, but they're still waiting for her to wake up within the next few hours. Just to rule out any brain damage." She answered truthfully.

"And her attacker?"

"Got out of surgery. They're bringing him in as soon as he wakes up."

"Damn," Malik exclaimed disappointedly. "I was hoping they'd nick an artery or something."

"They should've just taken him to Mercy." Frank barked, shaking his head. "Who knows what those additional few minutes would have done to that criminal." The meaning was not lost on them.

"I wanted to wring his neck when they rolled him in earlier." Chuny admitted darkly. "But Weaver caught me before I could remove his c-collar."

"It was a good distraction, anyway." Haleh declared.

"What'd you do?"

"I did nothing but shove his foley catheter in."

"Ouch," Malik grimaced.

"It's those little things…"

Chuny nodded appreciatively. "So that explains the yelp."

Malik turned to her. "Remind me stay on her good side."

"I can't believe Weaver dumped all these patients on me." Susan turned her head to the owner of the voice. Chen rounded the desk and set down a chart.

"Well, I personally think it's a vote of confidence for your skills. Doesn't it speak highly about her trust in you?"

"Or maybe because I wasn't the one waving around and screaming 'What happened!' and 'Where is she!' wildly over and over again."

"It was the alcohol, and it was a wise decision under my part. Otherwise, you wouldn't have a chance to show off to Weaver." She smiled slightly. People were finally having some semblance of normalcy since once of them was wheeled in their own ambulance bay. "She's fine," addressing the unasked question on Chen's face.

"How's Carter taking it?"

"Hard," Susan sighed. "He looks pretty bad."

The ambulance bay suddenly slid wide open as Pratt came in, whistling. All heads turned towards him.

"Hey, what's up?" He nodded in their direction, but stopped short when he saw their somber faces.

"Why do y'all look like that? Somebody died?" He added jokingly.

Everyone's face darkened at his last remark.

"Someone did?" Pratt quickly turned serious, if not a bit worried.

Susan rolled her eyes and addressed the others. "I'll be right back. I'm just grabbing some coffee for Carter at Doc's, in case Weaver asks." With that, she bounded towards the lounge for her coat.

Pratt's eyes confusedly darted on his colleagues, who were starting to disperse. "Hey, could someone tell me what's going on? What happened?"

* * *

Hereyes immediately fell on the sleeping figure on the couch as the door of the lounge burst open. And before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "Luka!" 

He startled awake, giving a quick jerk. Removing his draped arm across his face, he rubbed his eyes, trying to remove sleep from them. "Susan," he greeted rather tiredly.

"I'm sorry, go back to sleep. I didn't mean to-" But her curiosity got the better of her. "What are you still doing here? I thought you weren't on tonight?"

"I wasn't," he answered, sitting up. Susan went on to open her locker. "I was just waiting for some news about Abby. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Oh, Carter said she's going to be fine, but they have to check if she suffered anything serious from that concussion." she grabbed her coat and slammed her locker shut. "Why don't you just go see her upstairs?"

Luka bit his, hesitation evident in his face. "Maybe a little later. Are you heading home now?" He asked, indicating her coat. "You're not on tonight, right? I heard you girls were at that bar."

"No, I'm not, but I just needed to be here." Luka smiled tightly in agreement. "Actually, I was just about to grab some coffee, for Carter. You want one before you go home?" She offered.

"Um, sure, although I'm not really heading anywhere right now. I'm actually on in a few hours. Weaver asked me to cover his shift." He explained hastily, and changed the subject. "So what's wrong with that coffee?" Referring to pot sitting at the table.

"Uh uh, don't touch that. The temp from ICU made that when she came down here earlier."

He cocked an eyebrow. "It's that bad, huh?"

"No, it's actually worse. Tastes just like mud." They both fell silent, and the mood grew serious. "Listen, you did what you had to do," Susan finally said. "I'm really glad you were there."

"Yeah, me too." He replied quietly.

Susan paused for a beat, before she started for the door. It busted open before she reached it, and Pratt came walking in.

"The nurses just filled me in," he nodded in acknowledgment to Luka. "I would have busted his ass too, man. And break a couple of bones more, just for good measure." Pratt walked over towards the table to grab a cup.

"I don't think so," Luka waved a warning finger at him. "Bad coffee." Pratt let out a groan of frustration. "But Dr. Lewis here is on a coffee run, though."

"Yeah, I work part-time at Doc Magoo's," Susan said dryly. "I usually take orders in between shifts."

"Oh, in that case I'll have one too…" He noticed her icy glare and quickly amended his words. "…please, if that's okay with you, Dr. Lewis."

She stared at him a moment longer before disappearing behind the door.

* * *

**_--Phone ringing--_**

"Hey - "

"I already told you to wait!"

"Yes, but we figured now would be the perfect time to search the place. I'm guessing it's gonna be empty for a while with the hospital stay."

"You still gotta wait. You haven't discounted the possibility of the police investigating the case." A pause. "We can't risk it."

"Well, how long?"

"Soon enough. Don't call, I will."


End file.
